Best Friends and Twilight Uh Oh!
by Random-Stephhh
Summary: What happens when Stephani wins a contest to go to Forks? She of course takes her 2 best friends Isa and Katy. What happens when they meet the werewolves when they go to La Push. How will the Cullens survive with Stephani around. First fanfic no flame plz
1. I won?

**Ok this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think. Alice will now provide the disclaimer and open up the story.**

**Alice: Ummm. What was I supposed to say again?**

**Me: Read the scri-**

**Alice: Oh I know. =]. Random_Stephhh owns nothing. Twilight is owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer not her. =] **

**Me…**

**Alice: Did I say it right?**

**Me: Yes Alice. (Sigh) and by the way I own the cloths in my closet.**

**Alice: OMG that reminds me we should go shopping.**

**Me: Okay why not =]

* * *

**

StephaniPov (that's me)

"Oh My Gawd." I said in complete shock.

"This cannot be happening to me. I can't believe I actually won?! My story wasn't even that good." I said

Looking at the piece of paper right in front of me.

**Congratulations!! You are our grand prize winner!! You have won a full paid trip to Forks, Washington for a whole month!! Your story "Why **_**Twilight **_**Rules!" was the best out all the entries. You get to chose two friends to come with you. **

And the rest of the details. Blah, blah, blah…blah. I can't believe I will be able to take my two best friends Isabella and Katy. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait ….wait. Was I just talking to myself? Yes. Yes I was. Talking to yourself is so not a good thing. Oh I know i'll tell Isabella. Wow! Her name reminds me so much of my favorite series. _**Twilight**_. This is the only reason why I entered this contest because of a book. W-O-W. How pathetic can I get? Ha-Ha anyways….. What was I saying? Oh yea the contest. I entered this writing contest about your favorite book. Of course I wrote about Twilight. I never expected to win. As you saw the grand prize was a paid trip to Forks. That just happened to be the setting of Twilight. Exciting isn't it. No not really. Oh my Gawd there I go talking to myself again.

Ok let me tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Stephani. Some of my friends call me Steph. I have naturally brown hair but I dyed it black. I'm really skinny and I'm not that tall but not short either. Out of my 2 best friends' I'm the most hyper. I'm addicted to ice cream and cookies... (Hey don't judge me those things are delicious). I love to read and write. My favorite book is Twilight. If I had to pick between Edward and Jacob I would totally be Team Edward. I mean seriously who falls in love with someone like a few minutes after they are born. Creepy just plain creepy. No offence to Team Jacob lovers. My best friend Isabella happens to be a Jacob lover. Oh yea that reminds me.

_Omg!!Guess what??- S =)_

I sent her a text. See what she says.

RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

I got a new text.

_What!??- I =]

* * *

_

**Like it? Hate it? Review it? Should I continue?**

**Alice: Why am I not in the story?? (Pouts)**

**Me: Don't worry you'll come in just wait a few chapters. If people review and like it. =]**

**Alice: ok then people. REVIEW!!!! Or else….**

**Me: and ill give you a virtual cookie =].**

**Id review if I were you I don't want to know what Alice's or else is… (Shudder)**


	2. Meeting Isa and Katy

**Me: Are you ready for the mission.**

**Isa: What's the mission again?**

**Me : Go to Stephanie's Meyer's casa and get Twilight.**

**Isa: Oh OK. =)**

**me: But for now, I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. (sigh) Oh and i also don't own one time by Justin Bieber.**

**Isa: OK let's go.**

**

* * *

**

**IsaPov**

_And I'ma be your one guy  
You'll be my #1 girl  
Always making time for you  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
I'ma tell you one time  
(Girl, I love, girl I love you)_

My ringtone was going off. Wonder who texted me now?

_OMG!! Guess what??- S =)_

OMG. What's her crazy idea today?

_What!??- I=]_

a few seconds later I felt my phone vibrate.

_I WON THE CONTEST TO GOT TO FORKS!!!!!!- S =)_

_Oh that's sooo cool!!!! - I =]_

No way. And she thought that she wasn't going to win. Ha!

OK you know what I should tell you a little bit about my self. My name is Isabella but everyone calls me Isa. I'm pretty tall and have really curly brown hair! I love being happy all the time and is a little less hyper than Stephani(: I love Twilight because of Jacob Black and I'm totally on team Jacob!!

RINGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! Got a new text.

_YEA AND IM TAKIN YOU AND KATYYYY! - S =)_

NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY! WE ARE ALL GOING TO FORKS,WASHINGTON. It is going to be so much fun. I have to start and think ? What am I going to pack? Suddenly a noise broke me out of my thoughts.

_Heyy Watcha doin!- K =]_

_

* * *

_

KatyPov (last best friend)

Oh My Gawd! I'm so bored!!!!!! Oh I know i'll text Isa.

_Heyy Watcha doin! - K=]_

Ringggggggggg!!!!

_Nottin. But stephani won the writing contest and we are all going to forks!!!! - I=]_

Yay!!! My life won't be boring anymore. Ha-ha. I have to get ready. Oh yea. By the way.

My name is Katy. Im kinda tall. Im a little bit taller than Stephani but shorter than Isa. I have long brown hair that I usually straighten. I almost always put my hair into a ponytail. I currently have a boyfriend. His name is Rick and he is awsome. I love him. Me and Stephani usually tease each other and Isa always is the peacemaker. But at the end me and Stephani know we are just joking really excited to go to Forks because that is the setting of twilight. Me and Isa are on Team Jacob while Stephani is on Team Edward.

Stephani awas going on and on about how she wasnt going to wint he contest and stuff. But look what happened. SHE WON!!! I have to go shopping to get new clothes to take with me.

* * *

**Katy:Did you get Twilght?**

**Isa: no (smiling)**

**Me: No. Walking. German Shepard.( Shudders)=l**

**Alice: ha ha you dont own me.**

**Me:(Glares at Alice) Like it? Hate it? Review it and get a virtual cookie =]**


	3. Alice's Vision and Going to Forks

**Me: I don't own Twilight! There can I have my cookie now??**

**Isa: Yes here you go. ( smiles)**

**

* * *

**

**AlicePov(yay)**

Hmmmmmmmm. What should I wear today?? This is tough. Something that matches with my yellow banded mini skirt. OH I -

_VISION: The clock shows that thee time is 10:15 and the calendar says that it's March 17. O k. Now everything goes blank._

OMG!!! Edward did you see that!!! I screamed in my mind. I heard nothing. OK then. I'm gonna block my mind now in case Edward decides to peek. Oh I know i'll start singing Fashion by Lady Gaga. I LOVE THAT SONG!!! _Fashion put it all on me. Don't you wanna see these clothes on me. Fashion put it all on me. I am anyone you want me to be._

"Alice.. Please stop singing that song" Edward groaned.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

I started singing louder. Ha-Ha! I blocked my mind cause Eddie here tends to over-react. Oh yea the vision. I only have 2 explanations why everything just went blank. and Jacob came home from their date they were planning to go on that day. Or 2. The werewolves are coming for a visit. We have a friend relationship with the werewolves now even though Rosalie hates when they come. Either way I have to get my outfit ready! Oh i have the white blouse... Yea that would look good!

I went to my closet. I have a huge mirror in there. Hmmm. looks good. I was wearing my yellow banded mini skirt with a white bow sleeve shirt. I had a a yellow cardigan on and yellow peep toe pumps by Marc Jacobs. An angel necklace and yellow chandelier earrings. **( Picture on Profile)** Ok good. Now im ready to hunt.

"Jazzy, let's go hunting!!" I screamed.

**StephPov**

OMG!!OMG!!OMG!! Today's the day we go to Forks!! Isa, Katy, and me have been busy the past few days. With getting a new wardrobe and planning things to do when we are there. Right now it's 9:30. We are going to meet at the airport at 10:30 eat breakfeast there then do all the airport stuff. I'm so excited!!! I can't wait till we get there! I should get going now.

**-------------- Driving to airport.-------------------------------------------**

Ok i'm here in terminal 5. I have to go to terminal 3 to Forks. Ok i can't find them. Where can they be?? Oh I see them.

"KATY!ISA!" I screamed.

They turned around. We all decided to wear sweats cause we wanted to be comfortable on the airplane. Katy had her hair in a ponytali as usual and Isa let her hair loose so her curls are just hanging there. I decided to leave my hair down.

" Hey. We were just deciding what to eat. I think i'm going to get the breakfeast special at the McDonald's one." Isa said.

"Yea me too!!" Katy agreed.

" I think i'll just have mocha from Starbucks." I decided.

We all went to buy our breakfest and went to get a table.

"Ok. Isa what time is it?" Katy asked.

" It is......11:14" Isa responded.

"Ok that gives us time to eat our breakfest and then go through security and stuff. And we'll have around 10 minutes to spare." I said.

We started eating our food. We talked about the trip and what we were going to do. After we finished we threw our garbage and then went to go through security.

**IsaPov**

Ok currently we are passing those metal detectors. I passed without that annoying beep going on and so did Katy. We are putting our sneakers.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

I looked up to see a red-faced Stephani.

"What! I dont have anything!"

" I'm gonna have to ask you to empty your pockets miss." One of the security gaurds said.

" OK"

Steph started taking stuff out of her pockets. Katy was silently laughing.

"Omg! It was my phone!" Steph said holding her phone up.

The security checked it and gave it back to her. Because that incedent we got to the waiting place just in time to board the plane. We put our on board stuff in the compartment and our purses on our laps. I have to say the people on the contest thing aren't cheap. They gave us first-class seats. Steph was sitting in the window seat I was in the middle and Katy had an aisle seat. Steph had her ipod touch out listineing to music and Katy took her doodle book out. She was currently drawing hearts around Rick's name. AWWWW!!! She must miss him alot. I think I would if I had a boyfriend right now. I think i'm just going to close my eyes and see if i can fall asleep.

**---------On the plane--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KatyPov**

**"**Passengers please buckle your seatbelts. We are now arriving to Forks,Washington"

I grabbed all of my stuff and put my seatbelt on. I couldn't sleep on the plane I was to excited to fall asleep. Isa sleep through the whole ride. Steph kept waking up every few minutes. But I think she was comfortable still.

"Isa!!Steph!! Wake up!!"

" Huh? What? Chocolate isn't for wearing!" Steph mumbeled

"Hahaha" I laughed.

A barely woken up Stephani is a funny Steph. I didn't even notice when they grabbed thier stuuf. Danm! Where is my brain today?

**---------------------------Boarding of the plane and security and everything else.---------------------------------------------------------**

OMG!! Is that a limo with Steph's name on that card thing??

"OMG!!!!!!!!! THAT'S ME!!!!!!!! I'M STEPHANI!!!!!! NO WAY!NO WAY!NOWAYNOWAYNOWAY!!!!" Steph squeled. ( translation: no way no way no way no way!!)

We grabbed our stuff and headed towards the limo. They limo guy brought us to some 5 star hotel. I forgot the name I'm to tired!!! We just went into the room and flopped on the bed.

"Tommorow we are going to La push" Isa said before she drifted to sleep.

Steph was asleep before Isa even finished her sentence. Let's see what tomorrow brings.

* * *

**ME: SOOOOOOOOO REVIEW PLEASE!! TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR HATED IT!!!!!**

**Alice: YAY!!! I finally got in the story!!!**

**Me: Yes Alice. I know.**

**Alice: OK peeps!!!! REVIEW AND PEACE OUT!!!!**


	4. La Push

**Me: Alice where are you?!!**

**Jacob: Alice won't be able to do the disclaimer today so I'm filling in for her.**

**Me: Why couldn't she come?( Confused)**

**Jacob: Someone might have told her there was a sale at Forever 21.**

**Me: Whatever.( Sigh) Just say the disclaimer already.**

**Jacob: Random_Stephhh doesn't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Me: Okay. Good job.

* * *

**

**IsaPov**

" Wake up!! Wake up!!"

Ughhhhh!!!!! What a great way to wake up isn't it?

"We are going to La Push today. Remember??" Steph said.

Yea she would be the only one to wake up at..... I glanced at the clock. At 7:30 in the morning. But at least she suggested such an ordinary and normal idea. I mean she could have woken me up because she wanted to go look for the Cullen's house. That would mean us trying to persuade her to do something else. Of course, she wouldn't listen and we would probably end up getting lost in the woods.

"Come on! I packed everything we just have to get ready. Come on!" Steph whined.

" Okay. I'll take a shower first." I said while grabbing my stuff and taking it to the bathroom.

" K. I'll wake up Katy." Steph said while heading towards Katy's bed.

I went inside the bathroom and got my towel. Next thing I know I hear this.

" AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

I ran out the bathroom.

"Omg! What happened?!" I said.

Right now Steph was on the floor rubbing her head and Katy was under the covers giggling.

" Well when I came to wake Katy up she decide, Oh Let's Push Steph off the bed." Steph said annoyed.

" Well if you hadn't scared me like that maybe I wouldn't have pushed you off the bed." Katy said trying to defend herself.

" Oh wow guys. Let's just get ready. I really want to get to La Push." I said.

* * *

**StephPov**

Stupid Katy. Throwing me of the bed like that. Ouch! I rubbed my head. It still hurts. We were all fresh and clean. We are just looking at our clothes seeing what to wear. Hmmm. I love purple. Maybe I should wear my purple shirt with a bow picture on it. And my dark skinny jeans and purple flats on. I grabbed my purple bracelets and star earrings. I put my purple hair extensions in. I had straighten my hair earlier after I blow dried my hair. **( Picture link on Profile)**

" Steph are you finished?" Katy asked.

" YES!!!" I said.

I walked out of my closet and saw them sitting on the couch watching TV.

Katy was wearing a red t-shirt and black skinny jeans. She had on red converse and black bracelets. She also had a red cardigan.**(Picture on profile)** Isa had on a pink "Bite Me" shirt. She had on some pair of jeans with blue vans. She put a blue bow on her hair.**(Pictures.)**

" Okay guys. Let's go!" Isa said.

--------------------------- RIDE TO LA PUSH--------------------------------------------------------

**IsaPov**

OMG!!! Who does that remind me of?? Right now we were at La Push beach. We were just walking along the shoreline. Then this guy appears out of no where with a little girl with him. We started getting little closer. The guy had cropped hair and really-tanned skin. He was really built and only had a white tee with shorts and white sneakers.

" Claire come on! If I take you home wet Emily would kill me again!" the guy said.

Wait,wait,wait,wait...wait. Did he just call the little girl Claire and did he say Emily. OMG! I stopped dead-on my tracks. We are at La Push. Home of the werewolves. But werewolves aren't real.

I'm having a moment and Steph has to star singing. Not that she sings bad she actually sings really good. But she has been singing Hairspray songs all day.

" _I'm tired of coverin' up all my pride. So give me five on the black-hand side. I've got a new way of movin'And i got my own voice. So how can i help. But to shout and rejoice. The people 'round here. Can barely pay their rent. They're "try'n to make dollar. Out 'a fifteen cent".  
But we got a spirit. Money just cant buy."_ Steph sang.

" Hey what song is that." A deep voice said.

" Oh. It's Run and Tell that by Hairspray." Steph said oblivious to who she was talking to.

" Oh cool. You have a nice voice. Oh and by the way my name is Quil. Quil Aterea." He said.

" Oh. I'm Stephani but you can call me Steph. The girl with curly hair her name is Isabella but you can call her Isa. And the girl with the red shirt her name is Kay. You can call her Katy." She said giggling.

Her brain hasn't obviously heard what his name was yet.

* * *

**StephPov**

Wait did he just say his name was Quil Aterea? Yes. Yes he did.

" OMG! YOUR A WEREWOLF!" I yelled before thinking.

"What? What did you say." Quil asked.

" Ummm. Nothing." I said nervously.

I looked at Katy and Isa. They both knew already since they didn't have a shocked expression on their face. Man, I'm slow.

" I think you guys should come with me." Quil said.

" NO! YOUR GONNA END UP RAPING ME!" I yelled again without thinking.

" Oops sorry." I said.

" Come on." Quil said.

He picked up Claire and started walking towards a house. All of us started following him. I think we were to shocked to say anything. But if Katy would be able to talk right now she would probably say I'm stupid.

---------------------------------AT THE HOUSE-----------------------------------------------

" Umm Quil? Why did you bring 3 girls with you." A guy I clearly recognized as the one and only Jacob Black.

" They know about us." He said.

" What! How can 3 random girls know about us?" I knew who it was it was Sam.

" Oh! I can answer that question. It was because of the books." Katy said.

They just looked at her as if she grew another head. Wait they are the ones that turn into werewolves.

" What books?" Jacob asked.

" Gasp! You don't know about the twilight saga?" I said shocked.

Then out of no where I heard a squeal. A fan-girl squeal.

" Omg! YOU ARE REAL NOT FAKE. I CAN'T BELEIVE IT. " Isa screamed.

Whoa. She kinda sounded like me. Shouldn't I be like that. Oh wait I like vamps not wolves. Never mind. Wait vamps. If wolves are real so are the....... OMG THE CULLENS!!

" TAKE ME TO THE CULLENS!! I WANNA MEET THE CULLEN'S" I screamed.

" Wait. What! How do you know about them?" Sam asked.

" Hello. Didn't I answer that already. The books." Katy said.

" I think we should go with them. We should discuss about what's going to happen with the. And how they know our secret." Jacob said.

" Okay your right." Quil said.

" Okay girls follow me." Jacob stated.

" K." We all said.

We got into his car and me of course had to start singing.

"_You're so hot Teasing me So you're blue but I can't Take a chance on a kid like you It's something I couldn't do There's that look In your eyes I can read in your face That your feelings are driving you wild But boy you're only a child Well, I could dance with you honey If you think it's funny But does your mother know that you're out?And I could chat with you baby Flirt a little maybe But does your mother know that you're out?_" I started singing.

Hey don't judge me. Mamma Mia is awesome.

" We're here."

Wait. What? That was fast. Omg the Cullen's house is right in front of me!!!!!

* * *

_**Review it? Like it? Hate it? I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Review and get a virtual cookie.**_


	5. Meeting with the Cullen's

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.=[

* * *

**

StephPov

I am soooo excited! Never in a million years would I ever think that my favorite book of fantasy was REAL!

" Jacob..who are these girls?" A girl said.

She had bronze-colored loose curls. She had really pretty brown eyes and was skinny. She had peach-colored flawless skin. She had on what I recognized as a 50's cotton sundress. It was black with flower patterns on it. She had a really pretty gold necklace that matched with the bracelet she was wearing. Her shoes were flat wrap sandals. **(Outfit on Profile)**I recognized her suddenly as the one and only, Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

" Umm.. They know about us. I need to talk to you guys."

" Yea. Just talk like if we are not here!" Someone snapped.

I turned around. Katy!!!! Why Katy!!

" KATY!! That was mean!" Isa scolded her.

_!!!!!!!!!_

" Oops! That's my phone! Sorry!" She said not one bit sounding sorry.

I can't believe her! She loves the books just as me and Isa!

"Sorry for that. I don't know what she's thinking half the time I'm with her" Isa apologized.

" Isabella! How many times have I told you not to do everything for Katy." I said half-joking

" Wait! Where did Katy go?" I asked confused.

I looked around for her. I saw her back as she was heading toward the forest. It seemed like she was arguing with someone. What the..... That's weird! I'm going to have to talk to her later , see what's going on. As I finished my new found knowledge I noticed the Cullen's except maybe Carlisle and Rosalie and Esme. Standing at the doorway. Looking at us. With amused expressions.

"Hi..." Isa and I squeaked at the same time.

* * *

AlicePov

We just stood there while the three girls had an argument? Talked? I don't know? But what I do know is that the reason the wolfs came is because they somehow know both ours and the wolf's secret.

One of the girls was looking at her other friend confused. She had black hair that looked dyed. OH NO!!! I'm going to have to convince her not to do that. Maybe when the wolf's leave I could check the future and see if she agrees not to dye her hair. The girl was short, maybe one-two inches taller than me. She was skinny and overall she was really pretty. Her other friend, the one I think her name is Isabella by when she addressed her, had gorgeous curly brown hair. She was taller than both her friends. So of course she is taller than me. She had brown eyes like the other two girls. The girl that left arguing with someone on the other line had light-brown hair that she pulled back in a ponytail. She was shorter than Isabella but taller than her other friend. I have other people I could play "Bella Barbie" with!!!!!! I wanted to squeal with excitement and joy!!!!

"Hi..." They squeaked in unison.

They looked nervous. I should go up and introduce myself!!!

" Hello! My names Alice Cullen! I can tell we are going to have soooo much fun together!!!!!"

I walked up to them and gave each a hug and a smile.

" Hey, my names Stephanie!! I can't wait to have fun!!!!!!!! Oh, and my friends and practically everyone call me Steph cause my name is _HUGE_!!!" Steph said.

" My names Isabella......" She didn't get to finish her sentence because....

" NO WAY! MY NAMES ISABELLA TOO!!!" Bella screamed. That was soooo unlike her!

"Bella that was rude, you didn't let her to finish what she was saying." I chided.

" Sorry.."She said " I just can't believe someone actually has the same name as me! I mean I rarely hear someone with the same name as me."

" I know right! I know people call you Bella but people call me Isa. It's my nickname!" Isa responded.

" So who was that chick that left snapping at the person on the other side of the phone?" Emmett asked.

StephPov

" So who was that chick that left snapping at the other person on the other side of the phone?" The person I recognized as Emmett Cullen asked.

" Oh, that was Katy. She must be in a bad mood....." Isa answered.

" I wonder why....?" I mused.

" I think we should discus how you know our secret..... right?" Jacob piped in.

" Yes follow us." Edward responded. Cue Fan girl squeal!!!

I kept the Fan girl squeal inside of me......for now. We started to follow the Cullen's...and Jacob inside the house. THIS HOUSE IS SO PRETTY! It looks like it came straight out of a house catalog. You know when it's all pretty and stuff. Whoever decorated it is excellent.

" Thank You." A woman said.

She had a heart-shaped face. Caramel colored hair that was really wavy at the bottom. She had that aura around her that screamed motherly and nice. She almost practically screamed "mom". She was wearing a yellow and tan top that looked like silk. She had black dress pants and tan high heels to looked so pretty. She was wearing what looked like a diamond necklace and golden stones bracelet.**(Outfit on Profile)** She has to Esme Cullen!

"Oops. Was I talking out loud again?" I asked

" Yes." Alice giggled.

" Oh Well. But your house is really beautiful" I told her.

" Thank you !"

" Your welcome"

" Not that I don't want you here but Edward..Why are they here?"

" I don't know but Jacob told me that they knew our secret." Edward reply.

Their secret? Oh that they are vampires and the quileute's are werewolves? Hm maybe I should speak up and say that we already know? Wait how did we get to the living room?

" Oh that you guys are werewolves and that the Cullen's are vampire's?" Isa asked.

Whoa that was weird I was going to say the exact same thing. Well at least she saved me the trouble of asking.

" How do you know?" Esme's caring voice asked.

" Well.... There are these books called the Twilight series. They practically say your whole life Bella. From coming here to forks meeting Edward to when Alice brings Nahual and defeat the Volturi." I responded.

I looked to see why they haven't said anything. I saw the vamps and werewolves just staring at us.(Well me and Isa cause Katy's not here.....)

" Hey......I'm sorry for being rude um...you know..earlier..."Katy turned up.

Speak the devil.....and it shall turn up.

" No it cause i kind of ignored you." Renesmee responded "Are you okay...?"

Katy was standing in the doorway looking awkward.

" Come in"Esme said.

"I think that you guys should stay here for the rest of your vacation!" Alice said.

"SURE!!" We all said.

* * *

**like it? Hate it? Review and i'll love you forever!!**


	6. Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. S Meyer does.

* * *

**

**IsaPov**

I can't believe that we are going to stay at the Cullen's house! After we agreed to stay at their house we came back to the hotel to get our stuff. I'm almost done packing my stuff.

"Hey..Who's going to go downstairs and check out." I asked.

" I can't I still haven't finished packing. I need..........3 more suitcases." Steph yelled back.

" I'll go." Katy volunteered. "I'm already finished packing."

"Okay.." Steph and I.

I don't think she heard us because she was already out the door.

_BUZZZZ!!!_

"Oh! Katy left her phone here. It's Rick. I ma say hi to him."

"Okay!" I responded.

"Oh My Gawd..... Isa look at this..."

Steph came into the room with a shocked expression. She had Katy's I phone in her hand.

"Read the text message." She said.

" Okay." I said confused. " No way!!!! I can't believe it!"

* * *

**KatyPov**

I am a mess right now. I can't believe he did that. And it's not the first time he's done this either. I loved him with all my heart. And I had to find out what he did from his best friend. I was remembering how the conversation went with him outside the Cullen's house.

_~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Right now we are heading to the Cullen's house. Isa looks thoughtful and Steph is....singing Mamma Mia songs. God she's so weird but she's my best friend and I love her. They are like sisters to me._

_RRRRIIIINNNNNGGG!!!!!!!!_

_Oh I got a text! It's from Rick's best friend Carlos. It said:_

_Hey, um I don't know how to tell you this but, Rick is cheating on you …. again.-C_

_WHAT! With one sentence I felt my heart break into two pieces them those pieces turn into tiny little pieces. I can't believe it.! And I know he's not lying because Rick has done this three times now. But every time he tells me that he's sorry and that he was stupid for cheating on me. So me being "in love" take him back. God when am I going to learn! I text him back._

_How do you know????-K_

_I felt my phone vibrate._

_Because one I saw him kissing another girl but I don't think he saw me and two we were all hanging out and he was telling us about her....-C_

_Who is she....- K_

_Oh my gawd. I am feeling so many emotions right now. Pain, Sadness, Anger, Confusion, More Anger._

_I got a text._

_Um....Your not gonna like it but it's Jennifer.....sorry....- C_

_THAT....... Ugh!! I hate her! I thought she was my friend. And the weird thing is that Steph told me she had a bad feeling about her. And sometimes Steph's "feelings" come true. Me and Isa are the only ones that know about it. If I ever see Jennifer ever again I'm going to beat her...... Argh!! Why did it have to be her! Why someone I know!I texted Carlos back._

_Thanks for telling me....And tell Rick to call me if he asks why say.... I need to talk to him.-K_

_O.K-C_

"_We're here." Jacob announced._

_We were at the Cullen's house already. That was fast! Whatever I have better things to worry about._

" _Jacob.. who are these girls?" a girl said._

_" Umm.. They know about us. I need to talk to you guys." _

_He went to where she was and he grabbed her hand. She looked at him with so much trust in her eyes. Well, you know what! At first it's all lovey-dovey and then....BAM!!! You find out he cheats on you with someone you know and you find out by his best friend...._

_" Yea. Just talk like if we are not here!" I snapped. _

" _Katy that was mean!!" Isa told me._

* * *

_That was my phone._

"_Oops! That's my phone! Sorry!" I said sarcastic._

_I started heading to the woods for privacy. It was Rick._

(A/N Phone conversation. Katy italics underlined Rick bold italics)

_**Hey honey you wanted to talk to me?**_

_Ugh! And he still calls me honey. Disgusting._

_Don't call me honey! And yea I wanted to talk to you._

_**What do you want to talk about?**_

_Um I don't know about you cheating on me!_

_**What who told you that!**_

_So it's true huh._

_**No I mean who told you that..**_

_Carlos_

**_Oh um I'm__ sorry she just like started hitting on me and stuff....._**

_So that makes it okay for you to cheat on me huh. I was getting angrier by the minute._

_**Hey don't yell at me **_

_WHAT! You expect me to be calm about this!Yea, right...!_

_**You know what I like her better than you! She's a better kisser she's a better EVERYTHING!!! I didn't even like you! Your nothing your worthless no one is every going to like you. I feel bad for the guy that get's stuck with you!**_

_I gasped!_

_You know what it's over don't ever talk to me again!_

_I shut the phone. He's wrong! I'm not worthless! Oh god I'm so dumb to have ever dated him!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I was so deep in thought that I didn't see where I was going.

"Oof." I fell on my ass.

" I'm so sorry I should have seen where I was going." Someone said.

I looked up to see the most beautiful hazel eyes looking back at me. He had black skater boy hair and he was tall. Even I could see he had muscles. He had to be at least 17.

" N-n-o. It was my fault. I'm sorry." I stammered.

What the hell! I never get lost for words. I could feel mt heart pounding inside my chest._ What your not in shape to start thinking about relationships with your messed up one. My logical side said._

_But I'm technically not in a relationship. My less logical part of my mind said._

" Um so where are you going?" He said.

" Oh I'm going to go and check out of the hotel." I responded

" Okay I'll take you there." H e responded.

" um if you don't mind me asking whats your name?" I asked

" My name is Austin. Yours?" Austin asked.

"Katy"

* * *

**StephPov**

I can't believe he did that.! If I ever see him again I'm going to slap him so hard that he'll wish he was never born. I got an idea!!!!!! I like writing songs and I just got an idea for a great song. I started writing.

---------A FEW MINUTES LATER-------------------------

" Isa look. Is it good" I asked.

"Yea it is are you going to sing it to her?" She asked

" Yup," I said popping the "p". " I need you to help me with the beat and stuff."

"Okay let me see it."

I showed her the music sheet. We are a garage band. We have never let anyone hear us play because we kinda think we're not good enough. Even though our parent(who are the only ones that know) think we are great.

Isa took out her pink Gibson Les Paul electric guitar and her guitar pick.**( Pic on Profile)** It had Justin Beiber's name on it. The story on how she got it is pretty funny. When we were at his concert he found a guitar pick on the ground. Someone must have dropped it. So he signed it and he said who wanted it. So you see a bunch of girls running to get it. Then you see Isa pushing and pulling to get she was close with a girl in front of her. So she grabs the girl and pushes her! It was hilarious she ended up getting the guitar pick!

I took out my black Bass guitar and Hello Kitty guitar picks. How I got my instrument and picks isn't really interesting like Isa's. I got it for my sixteenth birthday. Katy also got her Drum set for her sixteenth birthday. She had a black drum set. **( Pics on Profile) **

I was the lead singer and Katy was back up singer.

After a while me and Isa had the tempo and beat and everything ready. And just in time too because Katy was coming right now.

* * *

**I liked how the chapter came out. Now you know why Katy was rude. Poor Katy. So Like it? Hate it? Review it??? please.............. And right now I'm opean to any suggestions for the story....So pm or review to tell me your idea's or what you would want to happen in the story....**

**:) Random_Stephhh**


End file.
